Zaalbar Tokocharger
Warning: This page may consume your time. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK Training Missions 25 BBY three years before the Clone Wars Zaal was in the training room in the Jedi Temple. He was jumping from pole to pole, but was slipping on a few. "Concentrate, Zaal." His master, Vette Derlih, said. "Let the force guide you, help you in your training. He stopped, and fell to the floor. Vette was a blue Twi'lek, as Zaal was. "B ut-it's-to-hard-Master." He panted out. Vette walked over, and helped him up. Zaal dusted himself off, and sat in a chair in the corner. "My young padawan, you must learn to use the force to strengthen you." Vette said, sitting beside him. "But it's... Too hard... Even with the force." He said, trying to regain his breath, and Master Vette shook her head. "You are very strong, but you must learn to focus. Enough for today, go get some rest." Vette said. The smell of freashly cooked food greated him, as he entered the mess hall. Zaal got his food, and heard his friend Aarok Bactamark "Hey, Zaal, over here!" Aarok called over to him. "Hey, Aarok!" Zaal said, and hurried over, and sat down. "What about a quick training duel after we eat?" Zaal asked." "Sure!" Aarok said. "Okay." Zaal said, and started eating. They quickly finished thier meal, and walked to the dueling pad. "Aarok, you ready?" Zaal said. "You bet!" Aarok responded. Zaal and Aarok stepped into the ring. He reached down, and grabbed his lightsaber, ignited it, and held it forward. Zaal took the first move, and swung his saber down toward Aarok's blade. He deflected Zaal's first thrust down to the left and went back to guard just in time to parry another thrust. that came close to getting under his guard. Zaal let his blade slide down Aarok's, then pivoted under Aarok's guard, freeing his blade to face Aarok from the right. Aarok stepped back and swung around as he adjusted his stance to meet Zaal's attack. Aarok let his left hand go of his saber, and extended the blade in a one handed thrust to give him more reach, as he advanced to Zaal, but Zaal would have none of that. Zaal brought down his saber on the tip of Aarok's blade, with maximum force, and knocked it out of his hand. "Good job, Master Aarok." Zaal said, his saber pointed at him. Zaal deactivated his saber, and picked up Aarok's. "Here." Zaal said, and tossed it to Aarok. "Thank You Zaal, You are very skilled, Your Master should be proud. But now you need to hone your skill, to truly be the best you can be." Aarok, said, accepting his saber. (part is being continued) Rescuing the Master 22 BBY, four months after 'Training Missions' Zaal and Aarok walked stealthily through the underground building. Zaal's Master, Vette Derlih, had been kidnapped, by the Separatists. "Zaal, Stop!" Aarok said quietly, and Zaal obeyed. Battle droids marched down the corridor. The Jedi stepped into a small room quickly. "Hey, your not supposed to be here!" said a droid, who had spotted them. "Famous last words of a droid." Zaal commented, and whipped out his saber, and left the droid in a smoking heap of spare parts. More droids walked in. Zaal and Aarok had reduced half of them to smoldering junk. suddenly the droids started retreating. "I hate it when they do that." Aarok said. "Do what?" Zaal asked. "Retreat with no reason." Aarok said "There's always a reason, Master Aarok." "Thats why I hate it." "Arthree, find out where Master Vette is." Zaal ordered his astromech droid, pointing to a datajack. The droid gave a response of a ser ies of beeps, and rolled over to the spot in the wall. after a few moments, the droids head swiveled around, and produced a ghostly blue holoprojection. Master Vette was bound to a chair in am empty room. "That makes no sense. She should be heavily guarded." Zaal said "It makes perfect sense. It's a trap." Aarok said. "And may be made for us, personally." Ok, so it's a trap, whats our next move?" Zaal asked. "We do as usual. We spring it." "Thats a plan I can follow." Zaal and Aarok hurried to the chamber where Master Vette was being held. Zaal immediately started working on the door, ignoring the R3 unit. The door swooshed open, and Zaal walked in. "Master!" Zaal exclaimed. "Zaalbar!" Master Vette said. "It's a Trap!" "Yes, we Know, Master." "Well, you just walked into it." "That's the plan." "You know, Zaal, sometimes, your methods surprise me." Behind them, the droid monster, Grievous walked in, before Zaal had time to unbind his master. "Jedi Scum!" Grievous said, with three of Magnaguards next to him. "Zaal, don't attack." Master Vette ordered. "I won't leave you, Master." "Zaal, You wont leave your master. You will leave this one to me." Aarok said. "Not a chance, Master Aarok." Zaal said, and activated his saber. "No one can beat him alone." "Ah, two more sabers to add to my fine collection." Grievous said, and went into a coughing fit. "How bout I add yours to mine?" Zaal taunted. "Fool!" Grievous said. "Do not underestimate him!" Master Vette said. Grievous reached for his four sabers, and advanced on Aarok, and Zaal. Zaal swung his blade ar Grievous, but was easily deflected. Zaal and Aarok fought the beastly droid until the point of complete exhaustion. But Zaal managed to cripple his left leg. "This is not the last of me!" Grievous snarled, and crawled out on his four arms in a spider like fashion. "Coward. if you so much as scratch his armor, he crawls away to get repairs." Zaal commented. but the Magnaguards were still a problem. The droids advanced, electro rods crackling with energy. Zaal sliced at the droid, but these droids were quick. bouncing off the electrostaff, Zaal swiveled around and cut the droid’s head off. That did not stop it. These droids had a photoreceptor in their chest, allowing them to fight without a head. Zaal faught fiercely, calling upon the force for strength. Aarok, and Zaal eventually chopped down the droids. Zaal rushed over to his master, and released her from the chair. red lights flashed, and sirens blazed. Droids rushed in. "Master, here!" Zaal said, and tossed one of the Magnaguards electro stafft to her. Master Vette caught it, and slammed it into the chest of a B2 battle droid. Zaal chopped and sliced at the droids, and deflected blasts. The door to the chamber slammed shut. "Zaal you get the door! I'll cover you!" Aarok yelled. "Yes, Master Aarok." Zaal replied. Zaal burst through the wall of droids blocking the door, reducing them to scraps. he plunged his blade into the durasteel door, and started cutting his way through. The droids pushed forward, but the Jedi Masters kept them back. "Almost there..." Zaal said. "You might want to hurry, I dont know how much longer we can hold this." Aarok replied. "Got it!" Zaal said, and the circular metal slab fell with a clang on the ground. "Master, you first!" Zaal said. "Zaal, it is my job to protect you, not yours to protect me, you go." Master Vette said. "Master..." Zaal said annoyed. He slipped into the middle of the droids. "ZAAL!" Master Aarok, and Vette exclaimed. Zaal jumped into the air, and reached into the Force. He pushed out with the force so hard, that the droids slammed into the wall, and cracked it. Master Vette stood, amazed. "H-how?" She asked "I dont know." Zaal said. "It just kinda happened I guess." "We'll talk later, right now we have bigger problems." Aarok interrupted. "Agreed." Zaal said. The droids just kept coming, and the Jedi just kept slicing them down. "Zaal, which way to the exit?" His master asked. "The northern wall has an air-lift out of here." Zaal replied. He had studied the blueprints of the place over and over, memorized every inch of it. "Destroyer droids incoming!" Aarok said. "Finally, some fun." Zaal replied. "You have a strange sense of fun, Zaal." Master Vette said. "Well, I'm afraid that your sense of fun, is boring." Zaal replied with a grin. Agents Of The Dark Side 22 BBY - Dromund Kaas Walk 'n Talk Clouds brewed overhead, and Rain pounded everything in sight mercilessly. Lightning flashed in the sky, thunger was heard all around. Zaal walked through the mud, and swamp, with Jedi Master Aarok Bactamark folowing behind him. Vette Derlih had sustained minor inuries when they were walking through some of the more dangerous swamps. She had the misfortune to step into a hole, that was probably the den of some amphibious creature. Spraning her ankle, she had to stay behind to satch the ship, while Zaal annd Aarok went off on the mission. The ship held a cargo bay that housed three speeders, but the Jedi left them, to prevent any unwanted attention. Large enough to acompany 12 people, each with their own room. The Republic had a secret base here on Dromund Kaas, the planet had a very high potential of a Sepratist outpost. It was the perfect place. And with the influences of the Dark Side, The Speratists coud become even more reckless, and ruthless. The Republic Base was known as Laxu, located near the small city Shakka. It was prepared for an all out attack, and there was always a small group of Jedi there at all times, to push the Dark Force away. Someone, or something was not happy. The base had been oblitereated. Thats all they knew. All power had been knocked out, but hours after the attach, a security probe that happened to survive the assault, flickered on, and sent the news to the Republic, before it short circuted. "Master Aarok, I do believe Laxu is two miles due east from here?" Zaal asked. "One-point-eitght-three-five miles from here to be exact." Aarok usualy never bothered to be exact, but when in need of conversation, Aarok will be precise. "You and your mathmatition brain," Zaal said. "I am not showing off. I am simply giving the exact distance." (Project not finished) Laxu They talked about nothig as they walked. About half a mile from Laxu is when the action started. "Zaal, stop!" Aarok said. Zaal did as told. In the smallest fraction of a second possible, a red beam streaked passed him, splintering the tree right where his heart would have been. The smell of Ozone filled the air. Zaal already had his saber activated, ready to deflect another attempt. Nothing came. Zaal did not feel any change in the force, indicating a living being was near. "Master Aarok, did you feel another intelegent being nearby?" Zaal asked. "No." Aaroks simple reply came. "Some one was prepared for Jedi. Cloaking the danger from the force. Zaal, keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary." "Yes Master." Zaal said. This required ending any conversation; any distraction could mean the end of their life. Roughly a quarter hour later, the Jedi arrived at the ruins. The only parts of the actual Base, what was firmly in thr ground, stood no more than a meter. Rubble had been thrown everywhere. It was clear none ''of this had been done with blaster. Stunned Zaal and Master Aarok just stood, sureying the ruins. "What-" Zaal sarted, but Master Aarok interupted him "Even I dont know, but i have a sure feeling it was'nt the Seps." Zaal bent down and picked up a small security probe. "Let me see if i can get the data out of this." Zaal said. "Alright, just be cautious and alert." Aarok said, and started looking at the damage more closley. Zaal poped upen the driod, and pulled a small tool from a pouch attached to his belt. After several minuets of tinkering with it, Zaal managed to re-activate it. He attached it to his datapad, and downloaded what it recorded the day of the attack. "Master Aarok, i got more than planed out of this. It is mostly functional. I downloaded what it recorded the day it was decommisoned, but i doubt here is the place to view it." "Get a good recording of the damage here, and send it to the Jedi Counsil." Aarok said "This probe was designed to send information to the bases central computer. The computer sent all information to Coruscant. If we cant find the computer, ''and ''repaire it, we'll have to wait." Zaal said. "Can you reprogram it quickly?" "Yeah, no prob. what do you want me to do with it?" "Send the information to your Master, and have her relay it to coruscant via the ships computer." "I can do that, Master, but Master Vette has to accept the recalabration too. Giver her a call and tell her to set the radio frequency to accept this transmission." Aarok did so, and only mineuts later, Zaal was recording the damage. They had surveyed the damage, recording it along the way, and sent it to Master Vette, who sent it to the Jedi Council, then the two Jedi started moving some of the rubble to see what was burried Beneath. Whoever or whatever attacked sure knew how to redefine ther term ''obliterate Under the rubble, was only more rubble. Nothing had survived. "I knew one of the Jedi that was stationed here..." Aarok said, and without completing the thought, he added, "Something just looks wrong here. Like something is missing." Zaal once again looked at the ruins. It was obvious. "Master Aarok, where are all the bodies of the soldiers who were here?" "Thats it! It was obvious, and we were looking too hard." Aarok exclaimed. "Zaal, I don't know where they are, but there were hundreds of troops here. No one, or thing could drag them all away. Were dealing with something far more powerful than we thought." Unexpected Not too far away, a spy was perched in a tree. Macrobinoculars in had, watching the Jedi, the spy was ready to execute her plan. She coverd her supplies under a camoflauge covering and lept from the tree. Several minuets later, she arrived at her destination. Zaal was meditating when he hear a blood curdeling scream. He jumped, and looked at Master Aarok. Aarok nodded and they both sprinted off in the direction the sound came. Leaping over the remains of Laxu, bushes, and other obsticles, Zaal and Master Aarok approached a young woman, alittle older than Zaal The womad seemed to have not noticed the presence of the Two Jedi. "Ma'am, whats wrong?" Aarok said firmly. The girl jumped, ovlivious to the fact they were there. "What's the problem" Aarok repeated. The girl slowly reached out, and pointed to a spot in the grass. Zaal walked closer to what she was pointing at. At fist he could not identify what it was, but soon realized it was a body. Zaal gasped, and turned around, nauseated. "Master, you may want to take a look at that.." Zaal said. Zaal saw Aarok let a tear slip. The Jedi Aarok mentioned earlier, Jeela Jissard, laid in the grass, lifeless. Jeela was an elder Jedi, and treated Aarok like her own child. It looked like she had been beat to dea th, multiple oddly angled limbs, and broken bones. Zaal caught a holoimage of Jeela, to report to the Jedi Council. The girl who led them here, stood shaking, horrified at what she stubeled across. "Ma'am, do you have shelter nearby?" Aarok asked, Knowing the girl needed protection, and was lucky to get this close to Laku. She was pale in the face and with a whispter, barley audible, she said, "A-about an hour w-walk t-that away" "Wait here. I'll be back. Zaal, stay with her." Aarok said. "If you need me, use your holocomm." "Yes Master." Aarok sprinted off, heading back to the ship. "where is he going?" The girl asked. "Back to the ship. We have a few land speeders, we'll get to your home quick and safe as possible." The girl nodded, and did not say another word untill Aarok got back Aarok's Return Soon, Zaal could see Master Aarok in the distance, who had managed to hook up the other two speeders to follow behing him. This had taken Master Aarok less than twenty minuets, how he did it, Zaal haden't a clue. All that matterd was that Aarok was back with the speeders. "Took you long enough" Zaal said sarcasticaly over the holocomm. "I ran into some technical difficulties. And I had a quick chat with your Master." Was Aaroks reply. "So your telling me you could've done that quicker?" "Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying." Zaal grined, as Aarok stoped the speeders. "So, what did you and Miss..." Aarok sa id, then turned to the girl. "I'm sorry, where are my manners, I forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Jedi Knight, Aarok Bactamark. This here is Padawan Zaalbar Tokocharger. Might i asky your name?" "Emma. Emma Dunwell." She said, her voice still alittle shaky. "Alright, Miss Dunwell, would you like to get going?" Aarok asked. Emma nodded, and Aarok gestured to the speeders. Zaal, Aarok, and Emma climbed on the speeders, and gunned the engins. Zaal, in his spare time, enjoyed working one mechanical devices, and this included speeders. He had invented a small device that lowers the sound of the speeders to an almost inaudible hum. Zaal tossed Emma, and Aarok their helmets, and they put them on. Aarok gave the thumbs up, and and Emma took the lead. Tall clumps of grass whiped at the bottom of the speeders. After about seven minutes of rushing over the uneven terrain, Emma slowed her speeder. After another minute, they came upon a depression in the ground. A good twenty feet deep, and seventy five feet in radius. It looked as if it had been a small, cheaply made, man-on-man battle arena. Emma walked to the edge of the pit, and found the lader that led them to the floor. Multiple passage ways covered by thick durasteel gates sprouted off in many directions. Emma walked to one of the nearest ones and grabed a small log that was on the ground, next to the gate. She struggled to get the gate open, but did not succede. "Here, let me help." Zaal said, and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind of everything. His master, Laku, the Clone Wars, all out of mind. Then he reached out to the force. dont go to the Force. Let the Force come to you. That was one thing Zaal learned from master Aarok. Zaal lifted the durasteel gate with the force; and a loud meatle-on-meatle screach. Emma then shoved the log under the gate to hold it up. ''Pictures for possible future use '' '' Battered Clone Helmet.jpg|Battered Clone Helmet Random Ship.jpg|Random Ship star_wars_ships-wallpaper-2400x1350.jpg|Trio of Star Destroyers Troopers.jpg|Squad on Clone Troops Flash Ghesthowl.jpg|Flash Ghesthowl Sith Lord dude.jpg stash-1-51034a232f26c.gif|Sith Ambush Battle-Sabers-LED-Star-Wars-Lightsabers-1.jpg|Zaal's second Lightsaber '' Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Male Characters Category:Twi'leks Category:SQUAD ON FIRE Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Larcon Legion Category:Tokocharger Family Category:Jedi Category:Padawan Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Knight Category:Experienced Player Category:Hero of Umbara Category:Member Category:General Category:Jedi General Category:Commander Category:Trooper Category:Skilled Saber Duelist Category:Blademaster Category:Jedi Ace Category:Champion Racer Category:The Liberator Category:Force Spirit Category:Dark Jedi Category:Master of all forms of Lightsaber dueling